


A Life Sentence With You

by Charlay



Category: Levi/Eren Yaeger - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Bottom Eren, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Levi, handjobs, in prison, kinda slow burn, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlay/pseuds/Charlay
Summary: After committing murder, Eren Jaeger got thrown in prison and is bunked with the man who might be the key to his freedom. Along the way, their relationship develops and secrets are revealed...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYY GUYS okay so this is my first fic! don't like it don't read. ENJOY!!!!

“The court hereby finds the defendant, Eren Jaeger, guilty of Voluntary Manslaughter. And will receive the sentence of Life with a minimum of 20 years without the benefit of parole, in the Federal Penitentiary”. With the echoing of the gavle filling the room, Eren’s fate was sealed.  
Eren sat on the prosecutions side of the room not looking the bit surprised at his sentencing. He knew he would get hard time no thanks to his idiot lawyer who was appointed to him because he just couldn't afford to pay for one himself. Eren looked over to his lawyer to see his reaction and he didn't look surprised either. With his bald head, fat stature and sweated face, he almost looked piggish. 

Two police men that stood on both sides of the judge made their way to Eren; one with a pair of cuffs in his hand. When they arrived to his bench, Eren stood quietly and held out his hands to be cuffed. Eren didn’t even look back to thank his lawyer because fuck that guy. 

As they escorted Eren to the back room of the court, murmurs filled the room and the jurors looked at him with disgust. Eren bowed his head to block out their looks. You should be thanking me. The people I killed were the disgusting ones, not me.  
Eren finally made it to the back room and the door shut behind him and muffling the sound coming from outside the room. Well , it wasn't really a room, it was a hallway with some fountains and a bathroom. The guards began to pull Eren forward but stopped, when Eren spoke.

“I need to use the restroom.” The guards looked at each other deliberating weather to let him go or not. “I won't be long, I promise 3 minutes tops.” Eren raised his hands to signal them to unlock his cuffs so he could use the restroom. They hesitated but uncuffed him anyways.

“If you're not out in 3 minutes im going to pull you off the shitter myself”, one guard warned.  
When they fully removed the cuffs, Eren quickly made his way to the restroom. Once in the white tiled restroom that was empty, Eren put his back against the door, resting head against it as well. What now? Eren reluctantly pulled himself from the door and walked in front of the sink.

Eren slowly looked at his appearance in the mirror and cringed. His normally fluffy brown hair was too long for his taste and greasy. The rims under his once vibrant green-blue eyes, but now dull were dark because of his lack of sleep. The only thing that made him not look remotely homeless was the black suit with a blue tie that he was required to wear for the trial.

Eren made eye contact with the unrecognizable person in the mirror and sighed. “Congratulations asshole, you only got 20 years.”  
Was it worth it though?

Eren's eyes suddenly became a little less dull, as he found his answer. “Yes”, he smirked.  
********  
As Eren stared out the window and watched the passing scenes unfold, changing from city to country to just flat out deserted land, a sense of normalcy hit him. At this point it all just seemed like a regular, normal, everyday bus ride.  
His attention was ripped from the passing scenery, when the disgusting man chained next to him coughed and loudly announced, “Hey when can we pull this thing over? I need to take a piss.” Eren's previous thoughts of normalcy vanished and he was sent back to the harsh reality. That he was going to prison.  
The guard at the front of the bus stood up and strode towards the man with a purpose. He had an unamused expression on his face as he spat harshly, “You piss when I tell you piss and if you don’t shut the fuck up...I’ll make you regret it”. His eyes roamed over and settled on Eren. “And just what are you staring at”? Eren's eyes widened. Surprised he was being singled out. He thought he was doing a good job at not drawing attention to himself. “Nothing”, he spoke quietly. And looked away. He heard the shuffle of the guards feet as he walked back to the front of the bus. 

“Pfft. What an asshole”, the man next to him whispered to himself. 

Yup, Eren agreed in this head. If the all the guards were just as douchey, Eren didn't know how long he would last in prison without blowing up at one of them. With Eren’s famous temper, it was bound to happen. 

He put his attention back to the empty world before him and saw it was no longer empty. Out in the fields, he saw a vast dead landscape surrounded by a high chain-link fence  
topped with barbed-wire loops. In theory it's supposed to be electrified twenty-four hours a day as a deterrent to the prisoners. But Eren wasn’t sure if it was on from just his view on the bus. He waited several more minutes for the prison to make itself known. When it finally did, all he had was one thought. So this is it…

Truth be told it wasn’t all that exciting. But he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. But it was no surprise that dead landscape held an equally dead and dull prison. Okay it wasn’t that dull. The prison actually held an erie ambiance. He was actually surprised at himself. How could he be acting so nonchalant about all this? He paid no mind to it… surely it would hit him eventually. 

The bus kept on steady and when they finally pulled up to the front gate, they heard a very obnoxious buzzing sound as the gate was lifted. Eren could see the gate more clearly and could tell that his suspicions were correct and it was an electrified gate. Eren could also see towers that had guards with guns looking at the bus load carefully. Goodie…  
When the bus stopped in front of the prison, the same guard from earlier stood at the front of the bus and announced, “Alright ladies, this is how this is going to go down, all of you are going to get off this bus and stop at the front doors. If you move one inch out of line, those guards up there with the big guns are going to shoot you dead.” The guard gazed at them with seriousness. “Understood?”, he yelled. 

“Yes”, they all mumbled weakly. 

“What was that?” he questioned again.

“Yes.” they repeated but stronger.

“Good.” The guard gazed over them one last time before stepping off the bus. The prisoners all stood, chained together, and got off the bus. 

Once off the bus, Eren looked at the prison once more. Up this close, the prison looked lifeless. The force of the chains pulled him forward, along with the line. Eren looked down and eyed his hands, as they were cuffed. The bite of the cuffs around his wrist were sharp and couldn’t wait for them to be removed. 

As they walked into the building, Eren could feel the moist heat from outside vanish as he was welcomed by the fresh conditioned air from the inside. The floors were made of marble and the walls were nothing but plain. There were guards standing at every wall and corner of the room as they watched them intently. 

They walked silently in the prison; soaking in everything. They paused and reached an area where there was a front desk that was guarded with glass. There was a stack of bedding, hygiene products, and uniforms inside and they were all handed one of each. They continued on a little further, when the line came to an abrupt halt and a tall blond man appeared from a side room.

He had an intimidating demeanor but held a calm expression . Eren could tell he was well built and fit but, the first thing he noticed were his bushy brows that basically covered half his face. Eren could feel a grin trying to take over his face but fought hard against the urge to laugh. Thankfully, the man spoke, diverting his attention to his words instead of his appearance.

“Hello gentlemen and welcome to the Federal Penitentiary. My name is Erwin Smith and I will be your warden for the remainder of your imprisonment. You will learn the rules along the way. If you break any of these rules, there will be harsh punishments. Now before you are given your cell numbers, you will have to go through the medical examination. Our doctor here is excellent, so have no worries. After all of you have finished with the medical examination, you will he given a cell.” 

Erwin glanced at them once more but when his gaze landed on him, he stared a little to long for Erens comfort. Eren broke eye contact and decided to stare at the floor to escape the tense gaze. When he looked back up, Erwin was headed back into the room from which he came.

********

Eventually, they were lead on and Eren found himself standing standing in line, waiting for his turn for medical examination. In all honesty, this was the part he dreaded the most. All he knew was what he’d seen in the movies and in no way shape or form was he ready to bend over and cough. Time seemed to drag, not that he minded, but it seemed like an eternity before it was his turn for humiliation. 

He took his time walking through the door into the hopefully sterile room. When he first walked stepped through the door, he was met with a powerful stench of caffeine. Instead of a normal examination room with a med bed to one wall with a tidy desk on the other, his eyes were met with chaos. The amount of paperwork and chemicals and coffee mugs thrown together on the same table should be considered a safety hazard. It was in that moment he grew concerned about the dependability of the doctor he was about to meet and be examined by. 

He was met with big brown eyes covered with goggle looking glasses, crazy brown hair with a reddish tint and the smell of coffee. She smiled big and looked over his shoulder and spoke, “Hey tough guy, can you remove my patients cuffs, so I can fully examine him? The guard hesitated, but complied with her request. Eren sighed as his wrists breathed and he rubbed them with content. “ And close the door for me too on your way out, would ya hun? Thank you.” Still looking over his shoulder, Eren looked behind him and saw the guard there, looking mildly pissed off.

“Its protocol that I stay, for your safety ma’am.” he said robotically.

“Don’t you worry bout old ‘lil me, I got this.”,she teased.

“Whatever.” Was all Eren heard the guard grunt before the door was closed.  
Eren pulled his attention from the door back to the lady in front of him and met his green-blue eyes with her brown. She smiled at him and looked back down to the chart she was holding. 

“Eren Jaeger correct?” she asked looking back at Eren. 

“Yes.” Eren stated.

“Well I am Dr. Hange Zoe and will be conducting your exam. You can put down your things wherever you want, then we can get this show on the road.” Eren put his given items on the cluttered medical bed in the back of the room.  
Putting on some rubber gloves, Dr. Hange turned to Eren “ Now first things first, drop ‘em.” Eren’s face drained of all color as he paled in the realization that his worst fear was about to come true. 

“No”, he gasped in a hoarse voice, truly sounding pained. The doctor smiled in amusement.

“It’s not that bad sweetie, it’ll be quick…. Maybe.”

Fuck!


	2. Chapter 2

Eren drew in a deep breath trying his hardest to calm his nerves. For christ sakes he’s had a dick up his ass… well maybe it’s because she’s a woman.  
Getting his shit together he sighed and undid his belt. He hooked his thumbs inside his pants and tugged em down.   
He heard snickering and he glared at the so called doctor. What?

“Oh no honey. Underwear too..”  
He turned around and swifty tugged all the dignity that he had left down so that it fell to the floor. Trying his best to conceal his modesty, he waited for his next command.

“Okay hun, now ima need you to bend over and cough for me.”  
He looked over his shoulder and begged silently with his pretty eyes. She tsked him and waved her finger, motioning him down.

Shit. Shit. Shit. This is it. Fuck.

Gulping loud. He bent down and with a cough, all his dignity disappeared. 

********

After the most humiliating test, Eren went through a number of other examinations. And compared to what he just went through, it all went by rather swiftly. With the remainder of the test finished, Eren was instructed to put on the prisoners uniform. 

Eren walked over to the medical bed to receive the clothing. The uniform wasn’t the obnoxious orange that he’d seen in movies but a rather nice gray. The uniform had consisted of a white undershirt, a hand full of socks and underwear, a gray sleeved button down with a set of numbers on the left side, and dull black pants with a set of black, broken in shoes. He got dressed quickly and looked down at his new attire. It wasn’t all bad he thought. Might as well get used to it though. 

“Um where do I put my old clothes?” 

“Leave them there sweet pea. The COs will get them later.” He hesitated in thought. That suit was expensive… He sighed and looked up. 

“So that’s it? We’re done here?” Hange looked at him and laughed. 

“Why, you’re really quick to leave here, huh?

Eren didn’t want to explain his embarrassment to the woman due to his first test, and it so happened that the room they were in embodied the painful memory. Thankfully he didn't have to. Just as he was going to deny the fact that he was in a hurry, the door swung open. Standing at the entrance was the warden he had met earlier.  
I think his name was Erwin. Cool eyes met his then glanced to Dr. Hange. 

“Have you completed all the tests yet?” Hange smiled at Erwin and sighed. 

“My my, you’re in a hurry too.” Ignoring her comment, Erwin asked again sternly. 

“The tests?” Hange put up her hands, as if in surrender. 

“We just finished, actually. ” Hange put her hands down smiling. 

“He’s all yours.” 

Erwin's intense stare bore back into Eren’s. “Good, come with me then.” He turned around and left the room. Eren hesitated, grabbing his things, and started to walk. 

Shit, what the hell does he want?

Hopefully it's nothing Eren told himself. He looked around. Everybody else was still against the wall, whether they completed their tests or not. 

Why am I being singled out?

Okay, now he was worried. The warden’s face was too stoic, revealing nothing. As Eren continued to observe him. He came to the conclusion. He too tense. There was something off. Whatever was going on, it involved him and it wasn’t good.

Once he caught up with Erwin, Eren asked, “W- where are we going?’’, Eren felt his voice shake and he gulped, trying to calm his nerves

“I’m escorting you to your cell.” 

Um he’s the Warden, surely he has better things to do than escort ME to MY cell…

“Why?”, Eren asked curiously.

Erwin glanced back over his shoulders, “We are almost there. Keep up.”

They walked for a few minutes before reaching what Eren assumed was their destination. In front of them was a steel door that had no handle. Above the door, there were faded black letters that spelled: CELL BLOCK C

There was a guard next to the gate in a sealed off room. Erwin nodded to the guard, signalling him to open the door. The guard nodded back pressing a button letting a loud buzzing sound to fill Eren’s ears. The door opened and Erwin led the way. Inside the spacious empty block, there were circular steel tables with steel stools around them that seemed were attached to the floor scattered across the room. Many tv’s were placed high above on the walls, quiet and pitch black. There were cell doors, only steel, lined up against the walls around the room with little windows lined up in the center.The walls, along with the doors, were an off white color but were spattered with filth. Gross.   
Eren continued to follow Erwin, passing cell by cell by cell, wondering which one was his. He followed Erwin to the stairs in the back of the block and proceed to the walkway that led to the top cells. It wasn’t until they reached the last cell of the walkway that Erwin stopped. He pulled out a walkie talkie from his pocket and spoke into it with a click. 

“Open cell 850 in CELL BLOCK C.” A few moments passed before the door finally opened. 

The steel door opened on its own. The inside revealed a small room, with pale walls. There were four corners in the room. As Eren observed the left side of the room, he saw the bunk beds, the top one neatly made with grey sheets with a with a white pillow while the bottom bunk was bare, taking up almost two corners of the room. On the other side of the room, containing the other two corners, held the metal toilet in the bottom right one corner, closest to the door, with a small mirror hanging over it, ...and an old plain desk based at the corner in the back of the room. Furthest away from the door. Seated in a chair at the desk revealed a man. 

His back was turned, seated in the chair. Eren could tell from the door he wasn’t a very tall man but he didn’t let that derate him from the fact that regardless of height, he was a man, nonetheless. The man wore the white undershirt and faded black pants. That must be the uniform, Eren thought as he saw his toned muscles outlined from the shirt. Eren’s eyes wondered to his rich black hair that had a perfect undercut. He noticed how the thick dark trestles caressed the perfectly pale skin on his equally perfect neck. Eren looked to the desk to see the man was intently reading a novel and drinking something out of a plastic cup. Eren noticed that the man was holding the cup only by the rims which Eren found odd. 

Who the fuck holds a cup like that? 

He gazed in amazement at the way his wrists bent elegantly and gently swirled the cup around at the same time, letting the hot the steam entwine in his fingers. 

His staring was cut short when the man next to him said something and caused Eren to stop blatantly staring. He turned to Erwin and rose his eyebrows, “ What did you say?’’ Erwin had a look of annoyance. It wasn’t there long when he curtly replied, “I said, Welcome to your cell.” He looked from Eren to the man sitting at the desk. “Come welcome your new cellmate.” 

The only sound that came from the corner in the back of the room was the faintest sound of a page turning. 

“NOW, inmate.” Eren jumped the slightest not expecting the abrupt and rather unnecessary tone from the Warden. That stoic expression was gone, replaced by rather irritated features.

The scrape of the chair turned Eren’s attention from the irate Warden to the now standing man. 

“Tsk.”

He turned and when he did Eren felt his breath catch in his throat. 

Gawking couldn’t being to explain the state he was in… that was an understatement. Now shocked? Stunned? … now those were better terms to use.

The man had dark midnight raven hair which was thick and voluminous. The undercut suited him well, framing his pale, blemish free face. His eyes were...His eyes were a mesmerizing deep icy blue, flecks of silvery light flickered like aurora borealis throughout. His face was strong and defined, his features molded from granite. He had dark thin eyebrows, which tensed in a serious expression. His must-be-beautiful smile had drawn into a hard line across his face. His lips were thin and flat but perfect. His strong hands hanging down bored at his hard sides. Eren blushed slightly and he fought the nervous smile beginning to etch its way onto his face. 

A deep, serious but bored tone broke out, “Why should I?” He strode over a couple feet. And Eren felt his need to smile falter. He watched the man's gaze narrow into slits as they met his viridian eyes. The icy cold gaze became a look of loathing he looked him up and down, taking him in, analyzing him. It felt like he towered over him and Eren can’t remember a time he felt so small…when did he get so close? The man was several inches shorter than Eren but, it couldn’t reduce the amount of intimidation he felt in those five seconds. ”He’s just going to run back to you and ask to be moved.” His eyes flickered from Eren to Erwin. ”Just like they always do.” Still trapped in his gaze, Eren shifted uncomfortably, hoping his need to leave didn’t show. “ I give him a month, tops.” 

Erwin scoffed and shifted towards Eren, “Good luck’’. Those were his last words and he walked out, the steel door shutting close behind him. 

“Fucking finally, I thought that asshole would never leave.” 

Eren’s cellmate looked him over once more with emotionless eyes before turning around and walking back to the desk, resuming the position he was in when Eren first came into the room. Eren could feel the heavy tension in the air. Not knowing what to do, Eren walked over to the bunk beginning to set his things down on the bottom bunk. 

“Before you get settled in, I’ve got some rules.” Startled by the sudden sound of the man's voice, Eren looked back to see the man facing him, still sitting in the chair. Eren raised a single eyebrow in silent questioning. When he didn’t reply, the man continued.

“Rule one, keep the cell clean. If I ever see it’s filthy in here all because some shitty brat can’t clean up after themselves, I’ll make you wish you weren’t celled with me.” Eren’s eyes squinted with anger and his fist clenched.

“I’m not some shitty bra-”

“Rule two,” he swiftly interrupted, “don’t let other people in here. I don’t want to have to clean up after anyone else.” Eren waited for another rule but, it never came.

“Is that all?” Eren challenged. 

Ignoring Eren’s tone, the man casually answered, “Yes and if you can manage to do those two things, you will be just fine in here.” 

“What happened to me not being able to last a month?” Eren crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the bunk beds. 

Mr. No-Name stood up and pushed his chair in, finally walking toward Eren. He stood directly in front of him, gaze never wavering. The tension in the air multiplied and Eren just couldn’t keep eye contact any longer. 

“Tsk, I guess there’s still time for you to back out.” With that, the man walked around Eren, climbed up to his bed, and continued to read his book.  
Eren tilted his head and opened his mouth and quickly shut it. He repeated this action several times. Deciding to just forget it, started to turned around. That is until he heard

“Tsk.”

The sound was followed by the book harshly closing and the bed rustling caused by the man sitting up. He threw the book next to him and dangled his legs over the bunk, making direct eye contact with Eren.

“What is it brat? Just fucking spit it out.” 

Eren, wide eyed, he hesitated. “Um. So… I was just wondering what your name was...what I should call you...”

“Levi.” Levi left it at that and laid back down, picking up his book.

Levi, how fitting… short and sweet. Just like him. Well maybe not so sweet.

“So I assume you have a name… or should I just keep calling you shitty brat?”

Eren glared at Levi, letting his dislike for the nickname known. 

“My name’s Eren.”

“Hmm, Eren.” Levi repeated, testing the name out.

Eren reluctantly blushed at the sound of the name coming out of his lips, but ducked uner the bunk so Levi wouldn’t see. Eren began to set up his bed and laid down once it was completed. 

Staring up at the steel bottom of the top bunk, the feeling that had been absent throughout this whole experience had suddenly filled his whole body.  
The feeling of losing your freedom. 

Eren’s thoughts raced through his brain. He thought about how he might never be able join the military and fight with the passion he always had, be able to have endless irresponsible nights with his friends that were filled with laughter, or to even feel the sand beneath his feet with the crisp ocean mist in his hair.

I’ll never see my sister again. 

He quickly fanned away the thought an ignored the sharp pain he felt in his heart.

I can’t think about that now, not here. 

Eren must have laid in thought for awhile because suddenly, he heard the yell of “Lights out!”

Eren heard Levi shift out of the bed with a loud thump of him landing on the floor with his feet. He walked over to the desk, and placed his book lightly on top of it. Levi turned around and made his way back on top of the bed without a single word or look in Eren’s direction. 

Eren was suddenly aware of how exhausted he was and maneuvered himself under his covers. Silence filled the room and the only thing audible was the loud clanking of the lights shutting off until finally the room was pitch black, allowing Eren to enter a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren was already awake by the time the hissing of the harsh fluorescent lights flickered on, having hardly slept at all that night, he was less than pleased when, one of the guards banged on the steel door, “ Be ready to hit the showers in 10 minutes!’

“Would you FUCK off!!!”, Levi groaned. Turns out Eren wasn’t the only one in a foul mood.

As he kicked off the thin blanket, he called out to Levi, “What time is it?” Eren felt the top bunk shift and saw Levi begin to get off the bunk.

“It’s around five in the fucking morning. Everyday like clockwork.” Eren groaned inward, mood worsening. Well THAT was something to look forward too. Eren sat up in his bed fully, stretching. He bent over to reach under his bed to grab his towel, a bar of soap, a very small toothbrush with an equally small tube of toothpaste, and an extra set of clothes to change into. Just as he finished gathering his things, Eren heard a loud buzzing sound, letting him know that his door was opening. 

A plain looking guard walked in the room and stared both of them down. In a bland voice, he commanded, “Gather your things, time to hit the showers.” Eren quickly stood and picked up his things from his bed. 

Levi rushed passed the guard and Eren, arms full, quickly tried to catch up. When Eren walked out of his cell, he was met with the sight of silent prisoners in a neat line walking out of the cell block with tons of guards keeping them in check.

“Move it along inmate,” The guard commanded as he shoved Eren forward. Eren glanced behind him with a menacing glare directed the guard. He looked unfazed by Eren’s dark look and shoved him once more.

“Move!” he commanded again. Eren gripped his things tightly, trying to keep his composure.

“Fuck you.” Eren said slowly through clenched teeth and continued to walk with the others.

What is with these assholes. The guy was lucky Eren didn’t turn around and beat the shit out of him.

Trying to cool down, Eren moved with the line as they made their way down the walkway, passing open cell doors and down the stairs to exit the cell block.   
They continued to walk through the exit to meet bland silent halls of the prison with the only sound being the footsteps that echoed the hallway. The silent halls slowly became loud with the sound of chatter and water hitting tile. Eren could see the line curl into the noisy room and it wasn’t long before he entered. 

Expecting to get an eye full of gross naked men in a cramped room like he’d seen in movies, Eren was surprised to see a very long and spacious steamy room with shower stalls along each wall with curtains. Eren began to search for a stall among the already occupied and spotted one.  
Oh thank christ. 

Eren began to set his things up on the tile wall of the stall when he heard a loud shout. 

“Hey!” 

Eren turned to see a very upset guy rushing toward him with his shower supplies in hand. The man had a small build but was also lean. It wasn’t until Eren studied his face that he let out a slight laugh. 

Horseface

He had a long, slightly narrow face with strong jawline and he had two toned light brown hair which was styled with a pathetic undercut. But the thing that Eren noticed the most were his eyes... conveying the intent to harm. 

Well shit doesn’t this day just keep getting better and better. One day in and he was going to get into a fight. Great.   
The man approached him, giving off a dangerous aura. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” The man shoved a finger into Eren’s chest. Eren looked down at his hand and looked back into his eyes, not showing any emotion in the slightest. 

Oh hell no

“What the fuck does it look like?”, Eren practically growled, harshly slapping the offending wrist away from him. 

“I’m going to take a Goddamned shower.” He turned away, and just as he moved to step into the shower stall and shut the curtain, Horseface stopped the shower curtain from closing and shoved Eren against the shower wall. 

“This is my shower stall. MINE! Now get out… or else.”

Eren smirked and pushed himself off the wall, “Aww, how cute… the Horse wants his stable back… too bad.” 

The Horse looked just about ready to charge at Eren, when a guard pushed his way between the two men, grabbing Horseface’s arm and dragging him out.

“Hey man, what the fuck? Let me go, he started it! HE’S the one in MY shower!” 

“Shut it, inmate! There are no assigned showers, first come first serve.”, he replied a deeply annoyed tone. Eren watched as the horse was pulled out of the shower area, screaming and shouting. Eren smiled in amusement, giving a little wave. 

Serves him right. 

Still pissed as hell, Eren closed the shower curtain and stripped, putting his used clothes on top of the tiled wall so the wouldn’t get wet. He turned on the shower and tried to wash away his so far shitty day with the warm water that ran down his body. 

********  
By the time the guards instructed the all to “scram” back to their cells, Eren had just enough time to shower and get dressed in fresh clothes. They quickly escorted them back to their cell blocks and stated that breakfast would be served in 15 minutes at 6am. 

A little less annoyed, Eren made his way across the room past the other inmates, not wanting to cause another interaction. He went up the stairs and across the walkway to his room.

HIs eyes widened at the scene before him. Next to their bunk bed in the middle of the room, Eren could clearly see Levi doing pushups.  
Shirtless.

Eren’s suspicions about Levi’s muscles were correct. The deep line that ran down his back was hard and defined. It continued all the way down until it met the little dimples at his lower back and finally the swell of his round, tight ass, which the shitty pison pants seemed to ironically suit. Each rep emphasized the muscles as they moved with his contracting shoulder blades. Eren’s eyes moved down to his arms and saw strong biceps bulging along with rippling forearms moving up and down. A small droplet of sweat glided across tight, flawlessly pale skin and Eren dryly gulped. 

Oh fuck. 

Eren slowly moved to his bunk and averted his gaze, putting his things on the bed. Eren turned sat on the edge of his bed, trying his damned hardest not to look at the man. He bagan to put his things back under his bed, leaving his slightly wet towel and dirty clothes on the bed. 

“Oi brat.”

Eren reluctantly gazed up.

Please have a shirt on. Please have a shirt on. Please have a shirt on. 

When Eren finally looked up, Eren got an eyeful of Levi’s profound chest and very toned six pack just a few feet from him. Eren looked down to quickly avert his gaze and instead of meeting the floor he met a mouth watering V line that was cut short because of the black pants that hung on his hips deliciously. 

Shit

Just deciding to make eye contact with his frozen eyes, he gathered his nerves to finally speak, “Yea?”  
Levi didn’t speak immediately though. He tilted his head and furrowed his thin brows, looking for just a second confused.   
The look of confusion didn’t last long though, “Are you going to just leave your dirty shit on your bed? You remember my rules don’t you, Eren?”

Eren

He spoke his name and he wanted him to do it again.

What the fuck am I thinking? I don’t know this guy. And I’m in prison. WE are in prison. Enough is enough. Time to get my shit together.

Now what did he say? Rules? Yea I remember those.

“Just to keep the cell clean and don’t let anyone inside.”, he spoke, feeling quite proud of himself. 

“Mhmm, congratulations brat,” he spoke as he bent down and put his hands on his knees, “now don’t forget them.” His voice was smooth and dark as he spoke those words. Their faces were so close that Eren had to pull back a little bit, trying to escape the sudden intencity.   
Never breaking eye contact, Eren spoke in a soft voice, “Okay.”

Levi smirked slowly and pulled back, standing up fully. 

“Good”

Levi turned and walked over to the desk, retrieving a white shirt and begun to pull it over his head, covering his muscular body. A few seconds later, a staticky voice blared through the entire cell block. 

“Breakfast will commence in five minutes. Make your way down to the cafeteria.” The statement was concluded with a loud click. 

Levi made his was to the door opening but stopped, putting his hand on both sides of the door frame. He looked back at Eren, shedding the playful atmosphere he had. Back to his frigid formal self, he gazed at Eren with bored pale blue eyes Eren first saw when he’d met him. He looked at Eren then to the dirty clothes on his bed. 

“Do something about those clothes. They’re disgusting.” With those cold last words, Levi left the room completely leaving Eren’s sight.   
When Levi left the room, Eren let out a heavy breath as he flopped down on the bed, feet dangling off the side.

What the fuck was that?

After Laying there motionless for a few moments, Eren sat up and reached for the clothes, as well as his towel, and quickly shoved them into a mesh laundry bag.

*******  
Levi’s Pov

Levi stepped into the sizable, noisy cafeteria that had guards placed around the walls. Every silver steel table was filled, each with an occupant that was stuffing their face like pigs with the poor excuse of food they served. 

Levi grimaced at the sight. 

Tch, disgusting.

Levi made his way to the back of the room, nearing the table directly in the back of the cafeteria. Once, at the obnoxiously loud table with people who were laughing and shouting, Levi put his hands in his pockets and stood there patiently. The guy nearest to Levi looked up at him and nudged his friend to his right, not breaking eye contact. 

“Dude, look.” 

“What?” He looked annoyingly at his friend who disturbed his conversation. 

Ignoring his look of annoyance, the man nearest to Levi pointed a thumb at him and looked back at his friend. 

“What’s up with this freak?”

The guy next to him looked up at Levi as well, with furrowed brows, he gave him a curt nod, “What the fuck do you want?” The now quiet table gave Levi their full attention, doing their best to appear threatening. 

Not at all fazed, Levi gave them a bored look and nodded his head towards the front of the cafeteria. 

“All of you, leave the table.”

The men at the table sat in silence for about two seconds, before a burst of laughter rang out. 

“You can’t be serio-”

Levi took his hand out of his pockets and slammed them across the steel table, causing a loud bang and the table to shake.

One of the men stood up abruptly, quickly diminishing the space between him and Levi. “Wanna try that again, midget?”, grabbing Levi’s shirt.

Levi looked down at the fist holding onto his shirt and with an exasperated sigh he swiftly took the hand in his and stepped so that the guards had a view of his back, not the death grip he had on the disgusting hand. Adjusting his grip so that he could break a finger at any time he pleased.

Several voices rang out from the table, doing their best to diffuse the situation and help their guy.

“Woah woah, man what the fuck?”

“Chill dude.” 

“Let him go.” 

Ignoring their pleas Levi remained calm and held eye contact with the man he had in his grip.

“I’m not going to tell you again.” Levi spoke in a frighteningly low and calm voice. “Tell your men to get their shitty asses up and walk. Now... Or I’ll make you.” Tightening his grip, the man who Levi had basically by the balls gulped, shedding his tough guy act and slowly nodded his head. 

“Alright man, it's all yours.” 

Levi let go.

Once he started to walk away, they all began to stand and walked hesitantly past Levi. 

Tch

The moment they all left, Levi sat down in the furthest seat and patiently waited.

Well that was a shit show. I don’t know why people have to be so damn stubborn. A familiar blond with pinched features took a seat across Levi and crossed his arms across his chest. 

“Well that was quite the performance. Drew a lot of attention.” 

Levi looked from him to the rest of the cafeteria, subconsciencly looking for mess of brown hair and bright eyes. All he saw were curious eyes take the occasional glance in their direction and quickly turn around. 

The guards seemed more alert, focusing their attention on them. “Unlike the idiots who sat here, they know who I am”, nodding toward the guards, “and know better than to fuck with me.”

Mike nodded in agreement and leaned into the table. 

“So boss, everyone's in position and are waiting for your green light. When do you want us to bust you out?” He said quietly, so he wouldn’t be overheard.   
Levi wanted to say ‘right the fuck now’ and get out of this disgusting shithole, but the image of a pair of blue-green eyes made him hesitate. 

“Soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have any questions let me know and I'll answer them.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren’s POV

Eren hurried his way down the heavily guarded and fluorescent lit hallways to the cafeteria, hoping he hadn't missed the mystery breakfast. Although he was grimacing at the idea of what might be served to him, in his head something was better than nothing… he hoped.   
But soon enough, his imagination of mystery slop mixed with maggots was soon interrupted as two guards stepped in his way just as he was about to enter the cafeteria entrance. 

Stunned, Eren looked at the sudden barriers and saw that one of them was the ugly asshole guard from earlier this morning, who Eren almost beat the shit out of. 

Oh. Lovely. As if my morning wasn't already shitty enough. 

“Where do you think you’re going hmm?” The stereotypical fat guard beside him laughed and looked at Eren with an amused grin, enjoying this game that his friend seemed to be playing. 

Despite his growing foul mood and his already snowballing first day in prison... and being the shit that he was, Eren gave a sarcastic smile to the guard that spoke. He feigned cluelessness, looking around at the bland beige walls and surrounding guards, ”Well gee I have no fucking clue. How about look the fuck behind you? Oh would you look at that, it's the goddamn cafeteria and I think we both know that’s where i’m heading. Glad I could help you solve that mystery there detective. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Eren really didn't want to continue this charade any longer so he made an attempt push his way through to the cafeteria but was stopped, when hands roughly caught his arms   
preventing him from going forward. 

Well shit.

Dropping the game, the guard spoke “I don’t think so Inmate, breakfast is over so head back to your cell.” 

Eren knew this wasn't true but still looked behind the pair of shoulders to see silver metal tables completely full with chatting prisoners as well as the serving lines in full motion. The cafeteria began to quiet as most began to pretend they weren't watching the scene in front of them.   
Eren pulled his attention back to the guards holding him, growing even more furious, slowly slipping from his own restraint of keeping himself cool. 

I'm done with this bullshit. 

“Ya know, I really think you gotta get your eyes checked or most importantly, your intelligence because it seems to me you have horrible observation skills.” Eren spat.

Surrounding guards and inmates laughed at his comment but the guard that he was currently becoming best buddies with didn't seem too fond of the insult. Shoving Eren back, the guard stood straight as he pulled out the baton from his belt and pointed it in Eren’s direction.   
The guard clenched his teeth, squinting his eyes dangerously at Eren “I'm not going to tell you again Inmate. Back. To. Your. Cell.” 

You think i'm afraid of a fucking stick? Try again.

Eren walked into the baton so the tip touched his chest, and made direct eye contact with the man.   
Eren at this point was boiling and was looking for a reason to dislocate every bone in the guards body. All they had to do was hit. 

Do it.

With a murderous stare and rough tone, Eren replied. “Try it. You don't have the goddamn balls.” 

At this point, the guards and inmates alike were all quiet, waiting for the outbreak to begin. The guard hesitated for a second, shaking the baton slightly and widening his eyes at Eren’s audacity to challenge him. Nonetheless, he lifted the baton about to strike, and at that moment, a voice coming from the cafeteria spoke halting his actions. 

“Oi. You asshats are in my way.”

Eren broke the gaze from the guard only to see his cellmate emotionless and slightly annoyed face. His lean body rested against the right wall of the entrance with toned arms crossed over his chest, clearly not amused with the the pissing contest unfolding before him. 

Eren’s green eyes met with cool arctic blue-silver, clearly surprised that Levi was here at all and more so getting himself involved. Unable to move, it seemed that Levi’s presence caused Eren to completely and suddenly forget his plan of action to take down the guard.

What the fuck.

“Tch, shitty brat. What you looking at me for? I said you are in my way. Now move”

Eren stayed in silence, shocked at Levi’s non chalantness at the situation.  
Levi’s bored squinted eyes peered at Eren, waiting for a response but non came.  
His patience obviously wore thin because the next thing that came out of his mouth was, “Tch fine, I’ll do it myself.” 

Levi began to see his way in between the two men, having had enough of their shit but just before he left, Levi suddenly stopped in front of the guard staring him down. 

“Fuck off back to your post. I won't say it again.” And with that, Levi left without a word or a glance in either of their directions, leaving the two men by themselves. 

Eren took his shocked gaze off of the fading silhouette of Levi and brought his attention back to the guard. He looked pissed off and... scared?

“Fine whatever.” The guard stepped back from Eren, giving him an opening to pass into the cafeteria. 

Jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe his eyes as the guard receded.

What the actual fuck was that? Is he seriously walking away? Did he really just listen to Levi? I can't even get breakfast but Levi can tell him to fuck off?...well whatever at least now I can eat. Fuck I better eat after all this shit.

Regaining his composure after whatever just happened, he walked into the cafeteria. The room seemed in a dire need to cleaning as bright lights highlighted most of the stains on the floors, walls, and somehow, even the ceiling. 

Gross.

As Eren got enough of a look around, he could see now that most inmates had gone back to their conversations, bored and disappointed that nothing actually went down. Although some regarded him with fast passing glances and hushed whispers.

Walking past tables of full inmates toward the back of the cafeteria, Eren entered the short serving line, reaching for a plastic silver tray that was stacked against the wall of the opening of the line. 

Regardless of the previous clusterfuck that he just endured, Eren was starting to feel calmer. That was until he felt a hand grab his shoulder, forcing him to turn around. He was yet again face to face with the two toned horse face from this morning, having the same look in his eyes from before. 

The intent to harm.

“You again.” he sneered. 

Oh lord, what is it now? Can I just get one fucking break? I’m starving and not in the mood.

Ignoring the mans obvious anger, He sighed, running his fingers through his messy brown hair and rolling his viridian eyes.

“What do you want Horse Face? I swear you people are blind. Can’t you see I’m about to get served? So if you could please fuck off?”

Eren turned back around and pretended like nothing happened, ignoring servers and inmates in the line that gave him side glances.

Im fucking done with today.

Eren presided to continue in getting his breakfast, trying to ignore the plainly angry horseman behind him, hoping that he would go annoy someone else. Eren approached the serving line, gazing at the array of green, beige and grayish like slimes, almost like oatmeal, surpassing his original thoughts of what he was going to get. He looked at his heavily tattooed server, giving him a look that said ‘The fuck is this?’. The server just shrugged, giving a slight chuckle. 

Just as he exited the line with god knows what on his plate and began the search for an empty table, he felt a familiar hand turn him around once more.

“Just who the fuck do you think you are? First you deprive me of taking a shower in my stall, then you ignore me like i'm not worth your goddamn time. Well you're about to get some sense beat into you.”

The horseface stood back to take a what looked to Eren like a pathetic fighting pose, clearly wanting to fight.

What is it and these assholes wanting to fight me? Why can't I just have one shitty day to myself?

“Fuck you. Fight someone else. You're right… you’re not worth my time.” Eren began to walk away, spotting an empty table in the corner, and silently prayed that he would give up. He suddenly wished that he had just stayed in his cell and avoided this whole mess.

Apparently the horse was just as stubborn as he was.

The two toned man stepped in front of Eren, fuming. He raised his fist in the air but just as Eren braced himself for the punch that seemed inevitable, a light, airy voice rang out.

What is it with voices stopping people?

“Jean stop! What do you think you’re doing?”

Eren looked to see who the voice belonged to and saw a tall, pale man who had pitch black hair formed in a small undercut running up to where they were standing. His brown eyes and long freckled face looked at the man who Eren assumed was Jean. With anger and frustration, he pulled Jeans arm down to keep him from hitting Eren. 

“Jean you know you’re not supposed to get in fights anymore, you don't want to get thrown back in the hole do you?”

Eren stood back, slightly embarrassed and confused at the attention they had obtained. Looking around, he could see guards and inmates alike staring at them as if they were some freak show. Some laughing and some clearly annoyed at yet another interruption of their so called meals. 

I'm going to get jumped in here for sure. 

On the other hand, Eren was on the verge of laughing as well at the horseface who before wouldn't stop giving Eren shit and now was getting scolded by the freckled guy like he was his mother. 

Serves him right. 

The man seemed embarrassed and flustered as he was suddenly confronted. 

“ I didn't do anything Marco! This guy was getting on my nerves so I decided I would teach him a lesson.” he loudly whispered so no one else would hear. 

Marco shook his head, holding his thin, lean fingers along the bridge of his nose. 

“Just go back to the fucking table Jean.”

“But Mar-”  
‘‘I said go!” He interrupted, “I'm not going to say it again.” Marco looked up at Jean, clearly pissed, giving the ‘Don’t fuck with me look’.

Opening and closing his mouth, Unable to argue, Jean gave Eren one final ‘Fuck you’ look and walked away.

Annnnnd that’s my cue to go.

Finally glad that THAT was over, Eren was going to go to the empty table like he had planned but his plans were cut short as he spotted that his table was now occupied by a new group.

Well fuck. GREAT.

Standing there like an idiot, Eren began to scan the room for a new table. His search came to a standstill as a finger tapped his shoulder.  
I swear to god, if it’s yet another person who wants to fight me, I’m going to lose it.

Prepared for yet another argument or threat of an ass beating, Eren was surprised to see a smiling freckled face.

“Hey, sorry about him. He’s just temperamental. You’re new right? Why don’t you come sit with us?”, he questioned as he pointed towards a table.

Eren’s eyebrows shot up at the suggestion. And looked at the table in question. It was occupied by horse face and a short, skinny bald dude. He silently pondered if that was a good idea. He weighed his options: sit with freckled dude and his pet horse or sit with some perverted inmates who kept eyeing his ass. Literally every table had a body sitting in it. 

Ugh I guess. 

Eren sighed, and muttered a quiet ‘fine’ and headed towards the table fucking starving. 

At this point I don’t give a shit where I eat as long as I eat soon. 

He slammed his tray down and took a seat. 

Eyes widened at Eren, surprised that he was sitting with them. Eren didn't even have to look at the horse to know that he wasn't having it. 

“The fuck is he doing here Marco?”

Jean was in shock that his friend would invite him to the table but Marco sat quietly and continued his meal like it was not an issue.

“He’s new and he needed somewhere to sit. I invited him to make up for YOUR bullshit so deal with it. He’ll be sitting with us from now on. Alright?”

Eren became the center of attention with quiet eyes on him.

With awaiting silence, he decided to answer “Ummmm sure.”  
I don't care.

Jean looked back and forth between his friend and his new found enemy in disbelief while the skinny bald guy beside him laughed and his friends outburst. 

This should be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi's POV

Walking away with haste, he ran a hand through his silky black strands of hair. He could feel those green eyes on his back as he walked away from the three men, trying his hardest to not turn around and meet the gaze. Levi took purposeful steps towards his cell hoping that the focus on getting there would distract him from his stupid decision to get involved in the brats business. 

Why did I do that?

He silently cursed himself as he couldn't possibly understand what the hell he was thinking.

Well he did almost get his ass beat….

Tch, that was not his problem. If anything… serves the brat right, thinking he could walk around here as if he owned the damned place.

So why did I care to intervene? 

He decided to settle with the excuse that he didn’t want to hear the brat’s moaning and groaning in pain while he was trying to sleep. That’s what he told himself...not willing to admit that there was a deeper reason. Besides, he’d rather hear him moan and groan for a different reason…

Wait what?

He shook his head and paused before he entered his hopefully well made cell, making sure the brat did good on his part in taking care of his laundry. Pleased to see them tucked away in a mesh laundry bag, he smirked.

Okay so maybe the brat wasn’t a complete idiot after all…

Levi sat down at his desk and thought back to the conversation he had at breakfast with Mike. He seemed to be fucking up all sorts of shit that morning. Where had his priorities gone? He was supposed to be helping his men, he was supposed to be focused on getting them out of there and out of this mess. Instead he was getting distracted with some shitty green eyed brat who hadn't even been there a week. Levi propped his elbows on the table and cradled his head in his hands.

Ugh, what am I doing? I need to get my shit together and I need to get it together soon. Enough with the games…If he could help himself.

Eren’s POV

As breakfast was coming to an end, the guards announced for all the inmates to return to their cell blocks and pack up. Eren threw away his mystery tray, untouched, and said his farewells to his new found...friends? Marco seemed nice enough, so much so that Eren wondered why he was even in this place.   
Maybe he wasn’t as nice as he seemed. 

Eren learned that the bald skinny dude that he had met was called Connie and to Eren, he seemed confident and witty, but a little stupid and ditzy?

That’s probably why he was in here.

And as for his favorite new “Buddy”, Eren decided that he still hated Jeans guts. As much as Eren hated it, he saw familiar qualities that he possessed in Jean as he noticed Jean’s need to be an impulsive hothead, as well a giant asshole…

He never looked in Eren’s direction as he sat at the table nor as he gave a silent wave when he exited the cafeteria. 

Whatever.

Without giving much thought to it, Eren turned around and put his hand in his pockets cooly. As he walked silently, he hoped that he wouldn't see the guard from before and more importantly if he did, he hoped that he wouldn't start shit with Eren again. 

If he did, Levi wouldn't be here to save me again...

What?

Eren didn't need saving. He had that situation under control. Why did Levi have to get involved at all?

Why?  
From the start, Levi made it clear that he didn't give a fuck about him nor what he did. So why would he help him? Maybe he helped him in order to ensure a favor from Eren in the future. 

That’s probably it.

These thoughts continued as he made his way down the unnecessarily bright hallways, past watchful guards, and through the entrance of this cell block. Unlike when he first arrived, the cell block was not dead and empty but fully active. Tvs were blasting with sport shows as well as programs Eren wasn’t familiar with. The silver metal tables were full with inmates playing cards, arm wrestling, or poorly exchanging drugs.

Eren made his way past talkative prisoners and up the rusted stairs, walking hesitantly toward his room. As he stood at the entrance, he saw his cellmate hunched over at his desk reading a book. Eren, as silently as he could, walked in. Apparently his efforts were all for not because silver blue eyes tore away from their book and were now regarding Eren’s slow, hesitant movements… as if the icy eyes would bite. Levi’s eyes widened ever so slightly, one would have missed it if they were not paying attention, and piqued with interest as Eren slowly made his way to stand in front of his seated cellmate.

“So uhhh want to explain what happened this morning?”, echoed Eren’s soft yet demanding voice.

Levi’s whole expression shifted from curious to bored. He turned away to read his book as if there was something exciting that required his immediate attention.

The fact that Levi had the audacity to turn away from him had Eren irritated.

With a frown, Eren tried again. “Hey! Levi, are listening to me? I asked you a question.”

Eren made a move to touched Levi’s shoulder in effort to get his attention, however he didn’t get the chance as Levi’s actions were quicker in stopping him. The moment he slapped Eren’s hand away he stood up and in a voice so cold spoke, “You were in my way you shitty brat. Or were you not paying enough attention to remember that detail?” 

Throwing his book on the desk, Levi made his way around Eren. His whole body was tense, with his hands at his side in tight fists. Eren could hear the soles of Levi’s combat boots making harsh sounds against the cell’s floor. 

Eren turned around prepared to let Levi just walk away, not to mention Levi looked good doing it too, muscles tense from frustration paired with harsh breathes. He watched as his cellmate almost make it to the exit, when something in him snapped... it was most likely the vein in his forehead that looked about ready to pop.

Eren’s calm composure and logic went out the window and was replaced with anger and words beyond his ability to control. Forgetting the setting of prison, Eren decided to give levi a piece of his mind. 

Eren’s exasperated voiced bounced throughout the cement walls to Levi’s ears, “Heh, I didn’t take you for one to play stupid, Levi. I’m not playing games. You know exactly what i’m talking about. “ 

And he calls me the brat…

Levi paused in tracks and never in his life has Eren seen movements so fast, one second he’s staring at Levi’s back and the next he’s seeing stars.

“Hmppff”

Eren hissed in pain as his back hit the cell wall. The back of his head throbbing. His shirt was tightly clenched between Levi’s fist as he held him against the wall, his face a mere two inches from his face.

What the hell? Okay me being shoved against a wall by Levi like this was not how I imagined it was going to be. 

“ Listen here, you shitty brat. I am NOT playing games. I think the word you are looking for is ‘Thank you’. I did you a fucking favor so stop being so goddamn full of yourself and just fucking accept it. It would serve you well to remember that in here.”, Levi spat.

Furious green eyes locked with cold silver for several seconds until Levi finally released him from his grasp, while Eren released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Surprise at Levi’s outburst and swift rough contact was quickly replaced a similar feeling of anger. “ You want me to THANK YOU? Okay well, THANK YOU Levi for getting in the middle of something that had nothing to do with you!”, Every word was dripping with sarcasm, but that didn't stop him from continuing...unable to hold back now   
“I was handling everything just fine before you decided to butt in! Oh and WHY would you even give two shits? You barely fucking know me.”

Eren saw something shift in those hard eyes and he knew he was testing his cellmate patience and sure as shit the first word that came out of his mouth was not civilized.

“BULLSHIT. You’re damn straight you should be thanking me. If it weren't for me you would be nursing a black eye or worse, close to bleeding out in the hole. So stop being so goddamn ungrateful, brat. You don't want my help fine. Next time you're about to get your ass handed to you, I wont lift a goddamn finger.”

Levi stepped closer in front of Eren, leaving millimeters of space between them. Levi lowered his voice to a menacing cold whisper. “But just so you know, you’d do well not to remember not to fuck with me.”

Eren didn't dare to flinch or show any signs of fear. He simply replied, “ I never asked for your help, Levi. I refuse to spend my time in here trying to return a favor that I never asked for. I’m not your bitch. Maybe it’s you who shouldn't fuck with me”

Shocked, Levi’s eyes widened and he let out an exhausted chuckle.

Stepping back, Levi was obviously trying to retain his frustration. “I’m not looking for you to return any favors, you presumptuous shit”  
He let out a little sigh and ran slender fingers through his onyx hair. 

“Look kid you’re new so I get you don’t know who I am, but stop trying to make an enemy of me. I'm not your problem. So quit while you're ahead so you don't become mine.” 

Eren this time let him walk away and unlike before, he didn’t look back at Levi as he left. He stood for several seconds thinking back to the shitty conversation that occured between them.

Well fuck, didn't that go swell.

Exhausted and in all forms of angry, Eren made his way to his bunk, and tore away his thin, uncomfortable blankets to crawl in.

What a shit show. And after all that, I'm stuck in here with him for god knows how long… I sure know how to fuck things up for myself don't I?

Wishing the day would just end already, Eren began to fade into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Eren’s POV

     The spring air that brushed past Erens’ face as he walked home from school calmed him as well as gave a refreshing feeling, glad to be released from the musty air the art room. Though he loved his class, it was stifling being in there. Not so much the air conditioning more so the people… specifically his professor. He thought art was supposed to be free, with no limits and no rules. What kind of educator denies the simple pleasure of expression, most particularly one that calls himself an artist?

  Scoffing at the audacity that his professor had to cage his talent, he kicked a few rocks aside and strode faster at the demand of his hungry belly and the setting sun.

  Although it was getting dark, the cobblestone streets were illuminated by the still active shops filled with couples and the all too lively children causing the air to be filled with chatter and laughter.

  When the street lights turned on, finally deeming it late enough for their presence, he checked his phone. He was genuinely surprised that he had no missed phone calls or texts demanding where he was from his nagging roommate. Especially since he had spent more time at the school's studio than he had meant to.

  He had though, taken the precaution to text her first, saying he would be later than usual, so no pondering questions were asked… but that hadn't stopped her from giving him the same lecture over and over before.

_“Eren, you know how dangerous it is as night, I would much rather you work on your projects at home from now on… “,_ His memory played.

  They would much rather him walk home early with a project unfinished in broad daylight than a project finished in the dusk.

  The shops and people lessened more and more, a sign that he was almost home and he couldn't help but be more relieved as he finally turned on his street. God he hoped dinner was ready because he could eat a horse.

  As he turned on his street, he could spot his roommate’s cute red mini cooper in her usual parking spot but today it was unlit. His eyes shifted from the car to the equally unlit house that usually had light pouring out of each window showing evidence of life inside.

  At this point, he was desperately trying not to get too alarmed or paranoid but as soon as he made his way up the driveway, he noticed something that caused his resolve to evaporate: The door.

  The door was cracked, further revealing the absence of light that was supposed to be streaming from the gap.

  Eren had been heavily scolded in the past for so much as leaving the door unlocked so why would the door be open?

  She were home right? Their car was right there. They wouldn't leave the door open.

  He stood there for a while unable to bring himself to push the door open.

  Where was the smell of dinner or the obnoxious sound of untrained singing?

  He somehow managed to pull himself together and convince himself that everything was fine that he was just being over dramatic. With more force than necessary he used all the pent up anxiety he had and shoved the door open the rest of the way, forcing his foot to enter.

  In a shaky voice his voice rang out, “Mikasa?”

  With a start, Eren jolted awake from the all too real scene that just played out in his head. He sat up from the scratchy gray sheets beneath him and rubbed his head slightly, feeling beads of sweat that formed while unconscious. He tossed the sheets back, landing his bare feet on the cool, cement floor. That was the first time he’s thought about that night since he got there. And he hoped the dreams wouldn’t become a normal occurrence.

  _Would hate to wake up Levi in the middle of the night._

  He was known to cry and scream when he had nightmares. His mom had always been there to save him from himself. He doubted Levi was willing to fill the role.

  He slowly grew out of his hazy state and suddenly became aware that he wasn’t alone.

  Levi’s small but built frame leaned casually against the steel desk, arms across his torso. His pale face held its familiar bored expression but, his cool eyes regarded him with a questioning and dare he say knowing look.

  “Hmmm”

  Was the only sound that emitted from the man, his head tilted making him look like he was further analyzing him. The gray blue eyes felt heavy and Eren couldn't bring himself to look away.

  “I hope this doesn't become a regular thing, brat. You talk in your sleep. I’m a light sleeper.”

  At the feeling of all the blood rushing to his face, Eren finally looked away. “ No I don’t.”

  “Tsk”

  After a few moments of silence, levi spoke again.

  “The name Mikasa sound familiar?”

  Eren’s head whipped around so fast he felt his head spin. His vibrant eyes turned wide at first, shocked. Hearing her name coming out of his mouth sounded so foreign and out of place but as soon as the initial unbelief wore off, his eyes transitioned into a dark angry green. They morphed into a glare and the silver eyes in front widened in amusement.

  “Oh, so it does.”, He smirked and moved from his place on the desk taking a couple steps closer.

  Embarrassed that he had indeed said her name, Eren opened his mouth as if to answer with harsh words but they seemed to stop right before he could. He closed his mouth, deciding it was best to keep it closed, not wanting another episode of this morning.

  Still sitting on the bed, silence embodied the room as levi uncrossed his arms and made his way over to Eren, the amusement that played on his thin smooth lips and intense eyes lingered, continuing to gaze into his as if trying to find more answers that Eren wasn’t giving away.

  Giving up, Levi placed his hands atop his bed. Looking at nothing in particular and with bored ‘hmm’ he said, “Look kid, it's none of my business, so stop looking at me like you want to tear my throat out. Oh and by the way, you missed lunch.” And with that, he hopped on to the top bunk with ease.

  Eren listened as Levi settled into the same scratchy sheets that lay in his own bed. With a sigh, Eren decided to do the same, picking his legs back up on the bed while simultaneously pulling the covers over himself. He rested his head on the so called pillow that was housed beneath him, resting an arm in a ‘C’ formation above his head.

  _I wasn’t that hungry anyways._

  After moments deep in thought, Eren pulled his arm up to touch the cold, marked up underside of the steel where his bunkmates bed rested, thankful that Levi could neither see or feel the sensation.

  _He doesn’t seem the type to care whether I ate or not so why would he even bother._

  Eren felt a pang of guilt at that moment, remembering how Levi had practically saved him from getting an unfair ass beating from that asshole guard. And what did he do to thank him? Levi so far was cold, personality wise, but he hadn’t showed any real signs of hostility...to him...yet.

  Taking a deep breath in, Erens voice prepared to break the seemingly everlasting silence.

  “Hey Levi?”

  Eren waited for some kind of a reply and after a moment or two without one, he had assumed Levi had fallen asleep or simply was ignoring Eren. Right before giving up, Eren heard a slight ‘Hmm?’ coming from the bunk above him so he continued.

  “I'm sorry.”

  There was no indication given that Levi heard him. And there was an awkward silence felt on Eren’s part. Just when he was about ready to leave it at that, Levi finally responded with a question.

  “For what?”

  Okay, Eren deserved that. Knowing Levi wasn’t stupid enough to not know what he was talking about, He decided to play along with Levi’s game of freinging innocence.

  “You know.”

  “Know what, brat?”

  Eren came to terms with that he wasn’t going to win and with the fact that Levi just wanted to hear him say it , he gave in and provided Levi with an answer he would be satisfied with.

  “About earlier. You were right, I acted ungrateful towards you and I am positive that I am in way over my head and if you hadn't stepped in this morning, it would have resulted with me in the infirmary right about now...so thanks.”

  Erens cheeks were about as red and hot as the fucking sun, having to swollow his pride like this.

  _I really must seem like a bitch. Who apologises in prison? I'm such an idiot._

  Eren heard what must've been a page turn from one of many of Levi's books above him but, not a reply.

  _That bastard was reading during the whole thing._

  After a second, a retort came.

  “Tsk, damn straight you’re sorry.”

  And it was left at that. Eren wasn’t expecting a fucking monolauge but then again, he didn’t know what to expect when it came to the man. When he first met him, he threatened him, instilling fear in him right from the start but in a timespan all before breakfast, he had made Eren feel sexually frustrated as well as saved his ass from the prison guards. And he was only two days in.

  _Well fuck._

  But the next thing he heard surprised him more than all of those things.

  In a gentle voice, Levi offered, “You’re welcome brat”

  *** Levi’s POV***

  Levi didn’t have to look at a clock to know what time it was as he stared at the pitch black ceiling. 3 AM, It was always the same no matter the city or bed, if you could even call the shitty mattress as such. The damn thing kept him up worse than his insomnia.

  Sighing with more distaste than necessary he hopped down from his bunk with grace, careful not to wake his sleeping cellmate.

  He stood around for a second and glanced around his cell.

  _Hmmm what to do, what to do._

  He was awake now. There was no going back to bed. Usually when he woke during the night, he would turn on his lamp and read or work out. But the sleeping mess of brown locks changes things. Sure, he was an ass, but he wasn’t an asshole. Turning on a bright ass light at 3AM was just fucked up.

  Eyeing the dark cell he came up with an idea...Walking to the hamper he pulled out an old used gray button up. He held it in his hands and immediately wanted to toss the offending item back where it belonged. Instead he gathered his resolve and with the best of his ability, given his unlit circumstances, made his way back to his desk.

  _Tsk, the shit the shitty brat is making me do._

  A pale hand reached out blindly searching for the lamp on his desk, when his hands made purchase he took the dirty gray button up, draped it over the lamp in hopes to diminish the brightness and flicked on the switch.

  It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the dim light. Coming to the conclusion that that was as good as it was gonna get, he briefly looked at the bottom bunk. Kid was out like a light.

  Satisfied with his efforts he took off his shirt and threw it in the hamper. With grace only a feline possessed he dropped down and started his morning routine with push ups.

********

  By the time he was done with his ruthless morning regime, his mussles ached. They were practically begging him for a cold shower to sooth his heated skin that was coated with a thin sheet of sweat.

  During the whole workout he had kept an eye on the sleeping brat, careful not to wake him up with his grunts and heavy breathing as his exercise tested his limits. Levi grabbed his white towel that suspended from the metal bunk, wiping his face and dripping ink colored hair as he made his way to sit down in the chair that neighbored his desk.

  And there Levi sat, both arms hooked around the ear of the chair, stretching his built shoulders well and extending his legs slightly, giving his body a break.

  _It’s almost 5, god I can’t wait to shower all of this shit off me._

  Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes, relaxing in the silence until he heard a rustle of sheets coming from the bunk. Levi raised his head to see that the brat was still sound asleep, cuddling slightly with the blankets that hid his figure. Brown locks draped over one eye slightly, resting on smooth peaceful tan features as he breathed through plump, sinful lips. He wondered what they felt like.

  _Wait what?_

  He shook the thought as quickly as it came.

  With a groan, he let his head fall back causing the chair to squeak lighty against the floor as his body pushed against it. He cringed at the sound and looked up to see if it had awoken Eren, half expecting him so still be sound asleep. To his surprise, he was wide awake.

  ***Eren’s POV***

  Sharp eyes in a flash quickly met big soft ones. The stare off lasted only seconds and as soon as Eren realized he’d been caught watching he blinked away and hid in his pillow, refusing to meet the intense eyes that were silently regarding him.

  “Hmmm. Did I wake you, brat?”

  Eren’s head, burrowed in his sheets, shook no as an alternative of giving him an actual verbal response. The scratchy material more comforting than the heated gaze.

  “Liar, how long have you been watching me?”

  That statement brought Eren back to the moment he woke up.

  He had opened his eyes from a dreamless sleep, and had expected to wake in a dark, still room but instead go the opposite of that. Rather, he got an eyeful of levi. Levi sat shirtless in a chair surrounded by dim light with his head tilted back, showing off his well sculpted angular jawline which cast a shadow across his appetizing neck, as if on display. His eyes made his way down to his perfectly sculpted abs which flexed slightly with each deep breath that the man took. It took all he had not to bite his lip.

  Eren knew he was stupid for looking at him in such a way, especilly because..well..they were in PRISON. He had no idea who or what this man was capable of but he couldn’t stop himself. He wasn’t blind for God's sake.

  As the voice sounded closer with the squeak of the chair against the floor followed by footsteps, Eren was pulled from the memory, and began to slowly pull his head from under the blanket.

  As soon as his head unsubmerged, his eyes met the figure of the man which was close enough to where his knees hit the frame of the bunk. Close enough to where he could see how slick the man's skin was, showing he had just worked out and close enough to see Levi’s shining eyes. Equally dangerous as it was seductive, his breath hitched as Levi put one hand on the top bunk whilst leaning in.

  _What the fuck is he doing._

  “If you wanted to watch the show you should just asked, Eren.”

  _Eren_

  Wow, the way his name sounded on his lips should have been illegal. His mind was silently begging whatever God that was out there that Levi didn’t stop.

  But, before anything further could continue, the lights as well as the alarm blared on signalling it was time to get up.

  Just as he was about to question his cellmate the moment was over. Levi pulled away from Eren with a smirk on his face, already standing straight and beginning to head to the opening of the door but, before he could exit fully he turned around.

  “See you later, Eren.”

  Leaving Eren with one thought only... _At least he didn’t call me brat._


	7. Chapter 7

Levi’s POV

 

  Levi didn’t know what the fuck he was doing anymore.

  As he allowed the cool water droplets to cascade his defeated muscles while massaging his scalp with the unscented wash, all he could think about were Erens’ eyes.

  He recalled the memory with a distant ache, Eren, in his bed, the way he covered all but his face. Like a child, shielding himself from the demons that lurked… except Levi was the monster.

  _As if a dull gray sheet could stop me._

  Cold steel blue eyes watched carefully as he moved towards him… he paid special attention to the way the big doe eyes dilated with fear and lust at the same time.

  The blue-green eyes gave the illusion of gold specks beneath them and the shade only brightened when the light hit just right, making his eyes appear more gold than green.

  He knew he had an effect on the brat as soon as he met him. Upon introduction, he could tell he appreciated Levis appearance from the way he burned his gaze into each part of him and the following morning after the showers, the horny little shit didn’t even try to hide the fact that he had been watching as Levi exercised.

  So why tease the brat? Levi was a fucking 30 year old man for shit shakes, didn’t he have other important matters to attend to instead of playing this childish game? He didn’t have time for this shit…

  _Yeah you keep telling yourself that won’t you? When are you gonna act on those words?_

  Doing his best to wash away all the excess frustration off his body, he finally deemed himself clean enough when his pale skin turned raw red. But no wash or exfoliate could clean his thoughts.

  Levi shut the shower off.

  *********

 

  By the time Levi made his way back to the cell, he was fully dressed with all items in one hand pressing against his side. Expecting to see the mop of brown hair, he walked into the empty space.

  _Hope the brat is at least careful this time...wouldn’t want another episode of him almost getting his ass beat again._

  Levi’s eyes scanned the small ‘room’ and finally met the bottom of the two bunks to see that the bed had been made as well as no clutter was present under or on the bed. Make no mistake, it was a piss poor excuse for a made bed. The edges of the sheets were untucked as well as wrinkles rippling across as if it were a pond instead.

  Cringing inwardly, he tore his gaze away refusing to look at that...disaster any longer, pushing back the itch with all of his will power not to fix it.

  _It's not my problem. It's not my mess._

  As he repeated the mantra in his head, he made his way over to his neatly made bed and placed his things on the rough cushion. He ran his hands over the dark fabric until both of his slender hands rested on the edge, reminding him of how he had pressed one hand on the edge of his bed last night while he hovered over Eren.

  _Tch_

  The raven yanked his hands quickly away at the thought.

  He walked away from the bunk, turning his back to walk to his desk. With the screech of metal running across the floor, he sat in the extended chair, putting both his elbows up on the surface of the chilled steel table while pushing his long pale fingertips to lay in his hair.

  He could still feel the dampness of the long strands as they weaved their way in between the openings.

  _Enough of this._

  Eren, whether he liked it or not, was a distraction. There had been distractions in the past, some longer than others. If they had been in a different setting, in different circumstances, he would have liked to... indulge in Eren. From the moment he saw his smooth tan skin, his full lips and toned but somewhat delicate figure, he’d played with the idea in his head. For the past days now it was he could think about, or at least try not to think about but alas, he couldn’t. As he said before, Eren was a distraction...and not the good kind.

  _You have a business to run outside these walls. And you can’t run it very well from inside here now can you? Just find somebody else to fuck once you’re out._

  With that he remembered Mike’s words.

  “So boss, everyone's in position and are waiting for your green light. When do you want us to bust you out?”

  Levi withdrew his hand from his head, pushing his hair back in an attempt to straighten out his black undercut. He then placed both of his palms against the appliance to push himself up to stand, shoving the chair back with him. After he placed the lightly rusted seat back to its original position, he settled his hands into his dark pockets on his pants and began to walk to give Mike a different answer to the same question. Composed and stoned faced, he walked passed guards and prisoners alike down the stairs and out the cell block to make his way down to the cafeteria where he was sure Mike awaited him. As soon as possible.

 

  **** Eren POV****

 

  To say Eren was rushing would have been an understatement. No, Eren was running. As soon as annoying fluorescent lights filled the room and Levi had left early that morning, Eren jumped out of bed, nearly hitting his head on the metal bunk above him.

  Feeling like the air around him just returned as soon as the man left, Eren inhaled harshly, relishing the oxygen as it rushed in his chest and expanded his lungs.

  _Was I really holding my breath that whole time?_

  That whole situation was unexpected, not unwelcome, just unexpected. Eren didn’t want to jump to conclusions and assume that what had just went down was more than what it seemed. Was he crazy? Was he imagining things?

  He remembered the way he had looked at him with a primal gaze.

  _Nope, I’m not crazy, that happened._

  Upset with the fact that he was equally intimidated as he was aroused, he didn't want to be there when Levi came back or have any more interactions. With that thought, Eren slightly panicked, debating whether or not to go down to the showers.

    _Surely Levi would be there._

  However, he didn’t want to skip the shower entirely because...that was just gross. Weighing the options, Eren determined the gamble was worth the risk of seeing him.

  With a heavy sigh, He figured he would have to just be quick in leaving if he wanted to be gone before the man came back.

  Eren gathered his things and made his way to the door but just before he exited, a voice made its way into the back of his mind.

  _“Before you get settled in, I’ve got some rules...”_

  Eren slowly turned his head back to see his messy bunk, blankets overturned and clothes scattered compared to his cellmates organized setup.

  _“Rule one, keep the cell clean…”_

  With a groan, he turned around and made his way over to his bunk.

  “Fucking control freak.”

  ********

 

  By the time Eren made it back to his cell to return his things, he was ecstatic to see that Levi had been absent.

  _Thank sweet Jesus._

  Also absent from the noisy cafeteria. Eren nervously bounced his leg up and down, up and down repeatedly. His nerves getting the best of him as he looked around the room, unknowingly searching for silver-blue eyes. He tried to think of what he would say to the man the next time he saw him…

  _Hey, Levi… By the way, I’d love to watch any show you’d put on._

  Eren shook his head.

  Yeah right, he couldn’t say that. He couldn’t say anything. Just thinking of his next encounter with his cellmate had his pulse racing. He couldn’t imagine what he would be like if he saw Levi in person. Why did the raven have such an effect on him? Maybe Eren was just overreacting.

  _Why am I freaking out so much? Why am I so anxious?_

  “For fuck’s sake Eren, would you quit it with your leg? It’s shaking the whole Goddamn table.”

  The obnoxious voice paired with the hand that slammed down on the metal table was enough to tear him away from his thoughts.

  Eren turned to fix his eyes on the offending individual.

  “Shut the fuck up, Horseface!”

  Jeans eyes widened at Eren, transforming from shock to anger. He looked about ready to stand up and walk over to him.

  “Why you-”

  “Jean enough now sit your ass back down!”

  “But he-” “What did I just say?”

  Jean opened his mouth to say something, clearly stunned that Marco had yelled at him. Although he had sent Eren a weak excuse for a death stare, he complied with his demand, muttering under his breath.

  Connie and Eren had snickered at the way Jean was continuously being disciplined like a child being scolded by his mother, but the amusement was short lived.

  Marco, who was sitting next to him, looked from Jean to Eren, shedding his look of frustration to concern.

  “But Jeans right Eren, you do seem really anxious. Is everything okay?”

  _If you could call me being intimidated in all aspects by my cellmate okay then yeah, I’m just peachy._

  As he was about to tell Marco that he was indeed just fine, a figure passed the table, causing Eren to choke on his words.

  It was Levi.

  He walked passed paying to mind to him whatsoever with both hands in his jean pockets, midnight hair somewhat covering his forehead which also rested on a Stoic expression. He made his way over to a table all the way in the back corner, pulling his hands out of his pockets as he sat across a man with dirty blond hair.

  _Who was he?_

  Unable to break his gaze away, he could only feel as a hand shook his arm softly.

  “Rn...hey eren...EREN.”

  Eren blinked while he looked around at his fellow table mates and they all wore the same expression that said: _Dude, what the fuck?”_

  “What?”

  Across the table, Jean gave him a strange look, turning around to see what he had been looking at but as soon as Jean saw, a smirk came upon his face. It wasn’t what he was looking at that was the question.

  It was _who._

  Jean adjacent to him, gave him a knowing look…”Oh Ho Oh, I know that look. And I'm telling you right now. No.”

  Getting no response from Eren who feigned confusion, he tried again.

  He sighed, ”No, Eren. Seriously, quit while you’re ahead. That is not a good idea.”

  _Jean knows? He could tell? Oh my God, I need to get a grip._  

  Deciding to play stupid, he put on the best poker face he could and mustered up all the dignity he had left.

  “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

  He crossed his arms and looked away from Jean, while doing so making sure not to look in Levi’s direction.

  “Levi does.”

  That got his attention… now facing Jean completely, he was too shocked by his words that any dignity he thought he had, went out the window along with his poker face.

  “Okay, now I seriously have no idea what you’re talking about.”

  He seriously didn’t. Jean must've felt he had something on Eren so he continued to press. “Well for starters he keeps glancing at you.” He said as he gestured his thumb in the direction Levi sat. Eren tried to look to see if he was correct but he couldn’t, given that this french horse was in the way. Despite his efforts, Jean continued.

  “Perhaps the feelings are mutual. But that doesn’t mean go for it, Eren. That dude is into some shady shit. He’s the worst of the worst. The things I’ve heard... The things he’s done…”

  Eren decided to interject. “Dude, I’m not so stupid as to get involved with anyone in here. For fucks sake..” He was starting to feel like he had said it a thousand times but if he needed to say it again, “I’m in prison.”

  Stretching both arms wide, showing off his wing span Jean shouted, “Hell, we are all in prison.” He said with a laugh, “But Levi, well...he needs a prison specifically made for him.”

  _What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

  It was the most he’s ever heard Jean say. And he honestly didn’t know why he cared.

  It was with a frustrated sigh that Connie finally opted to speak. “Woah, Woah… what the hell are you guys talking about? I’m so confused.”

  Connie’s eyes rose all the way to his bald head. Totally out of the loop.

  “That’s becuase you’re stupid. Hence, why you’re in here.” Jean retorted as he smacked the back of his head with no real malice but instead, a playful tone.

  “Hey that wasn’t entirely my fault!” Connie pleaded as he stuck his tongue out at Jean.

  “What do you mean by that?” Eren pried out of curiosity, resting his arms on the table.

  Connie focused his gaze on him, a wide shit grin plastered on his face.

  “Well,” he started, bringing a spoonful of the breakfast slop to his lips. “Me and My Girl, Sasha, robbed wealthy houses for a living. Usually Sasha is the one who disarms the alarms but she just couldn’t seem to punch in the code, too distracted by these peoples’ glorious array of exotic foods they had in their fridges. By the time the cops came, they practically had to pry the turkey leg out of her hands. What an idiot.”

  He smiled at his own last words like a love sick fool. Next to him though, Jean put a finger in his mouth, pretending to gag. And at that everyone laughed.

  “How about you Eren, what are you in for?” Connie questioned.

  All eyes were on him and he felt like he could sink into the floor right about now. He met their eyes individually; meeting Marcos bright brown trustful eyes which always seemed to hold a smile. Jeans light shit colored eyes squinted at him thoughtfully seeming to hold a curious glare and Connie, who had pointed the focus to the tray in front of him instead, practically inhaling it.

  _How could he even eat that shit?_

  “Um I-” He started, unable to get the words out just right.

  They all leaned in, waiting for him to spill the beans. Could he trust them? Would they think differently of him once they found out? He didn’t want to lose this new friendship he had going on for it was the only thing that made him feel somewhat normal here. Maybe he should just lie. But he didn’t want to lie...not to them.

  _It's not like I regret it._

  With that, Eren continued to speak. “I uhh… technically, I'm in for murder.” He stated sheepishly. For someone who was in for Voluntary Manslaughter in the 2nd degree, he sure didn’t act like it.

  _That's because that's not who I am._

  Eren waited for someone to say something but the only sound that came from the sitting area was the sound of Connie's spoon hitting his plate. All of a sudden, Jean held his stomach and let out a loud laugh. Although the laugh was unexpected, what the horse said next was even more distressing.

  In Between laughing and hiccups, Jean spoke the words.

  “Never mind Eren, you and Levi are perfect for each other,” And he left it at that with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you guys think in the comments below... I love hearing what you all have to say. :)

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO let me know what you guys think. sorry for any mistakes. let me know what you liked or didn't like in the comments. Also IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAITTT forgive meeee


End file.
